In general, liquid cosmetic compositions have been filled in vacuum containers, pump containers or glass containers to be distributed and stored. However, it is not thought that such containers have good portability. Recently, as users have required carrying out and modifying make-up even outdoors more and more, easily portable liquid cosmetic compositions have been increasingly on demand.
As a container for carrying liquid cosmetic compositions easily, there is a pact type container. To allow a liquid cosmetic composition to be contained in a pact type container, it is required to consider whether a carrier for a cosmetic composition is applicable to a pact type container or not, whether a cosmetic composition is packed sufficiently into the carrier or not, whether the carrier supports a cosmetic composition homogeneously for a long time or not, and whether an adequate amount of cosmetic composition is discharged from the carrier as desired or not, or the like. Therefore, there is a need for developing a carrier for a cosmetic composition applicable to a pact type container in view of the above.